Time
by Princess Pechay
Summary: “If only I could meet you again, at a different time under different circumstances and at a different place, I would be able to give you everything in this world.” And indeed, both of them silently wished it in their hearts. But ironically, it was the onl


**Title: Time**

**Written by: Princess Pechay Sush**

**Summary: **

"**If only I could meet you again, at a different time under different circumstances and at a different place, I would be able to give you everything in this world." And indeed, both of them silently wished it in their hearts. But ironically, it was the only thing time would not give them. Sasusaku. **

* * *

'_Oh, I see, well… I fear time.' She replied with that sad smile of hers again._

_He stopped pushing the swing. And it was as if… time had stopped…_

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first sasusaku one-shot! Hope you like it! Pls. read and review! 

'_**blah'**_ - flashbacks

* * *

You stare into empty space as you wait for her in your usual meeting place under a cherry blossom tree with a swing attached to it in the park. You wait and you wait. And you realize that you've already waited for hours yet, she has not yet arrived. And this troubles you because she is_ never_ late.

And all different crazy thoughts pop into your head on what might've happen to her. And this annoys you a little because you ask yourself when you had started to care. You never cared. You never even liked the idea of spending time with her everyday. But she kept insisting and somehow in the end, it turns into both of your daily routine to meet with each other.

Lovers you and she were not… And you knew that. You also knew that she was a team mate…Maybe, even a friend… a close friend… a special friend…

But you stop and think and then ask yourself what you were doing here. Why were you in the park? Why were you sitting on the swing under a cherry blossom tree? Why were you even _thinking_, _worrying_ and even _caring_ about her? What hath become of you? Why did you seem so… so… _humane _in some points?

True, you were still a cold-hearted bastard as Naruto called you even after you returned here in this village, Konoha, but something felt different, you were… you were… what was that word? … ah… there was it.. _nicer_… more _approachable_ than before…

But how did you become of that?

You think…

And you think….

And you on keep thinking that you realize that _she_ was the cause of it… _she_… _Haruno Sakura_… _she_ and her daily meetings with you turned you more _humane_….

And this angers you. You stand up and you decide that you will no longer wait. You will no longer continue this daily routine of yours and hers. You will no longer… no longer… think of her…

And so… you walk… and you walk… you walk away from that dreaded meeting place of yours and hers…. You walk away from your routine with her… you walk away from _her_….

Away…

Away from her…

And this thought somehow makes an aching sensation on your chest.

You can't breathe…

And it hurts…

It hurts so much…

It hurts so much that you clutch you chest and your feet stop walking.

And you look up…. And you realize that your feet had led you somewhere…

A place…

A house…

_Her_ house….

And then, when this realization hits you…

The realization that you might be near her…

The realization that behind that door of that house, she might be waiting….

Waiting for you…

Waiting for you with a smile on her face…

And somehow, this thought…

Even you may not know why but….

This thought….

This mere thought of seeing her …

It…

It somehow…

Makes the pain you feel in your chest vanish…

And you feel…

You feel….

Content?

No.

Satisfied?

No.

And realization hits you.

And dare you say it, but…

It makes you feel…. Makes you feel _happy_…

But somehow, it does not horrify you like it did a few moments ago….

And so, you let go of your chest… You let it go with that painful feeling that it held a while ago… And you reach out… You reach out to the door of her house… you walk…. You reach out… you reach out to _her_…

You knock.

And knock.

And knock at the door.

But no one answers.

And this frightens you.

Where was she?

You feel void… emptiness…

And you knock again…

You knock desperately at the door...

You knock and silently wished that somebody answer it…

Because you were… you were afraid… that she be gone…

So you keep on knocking…

Then, you realize that you've been knocking for quite a few hours... and that your hand was bruised because of knocking….

And so you stop…

And look at your hands…

And you see the bruises that had become of your hands because of knocking so hard… so desperately at her door for a few hours…

But then, your thoughts are interrupted as a random old villager calls you out and asks why you were there.

But you did not reply…

You did not…

You and the old villager stare at one another…

And the old villager notices the bruises on you hand…

And the villager smiles…. Smiles a knowing smile… and he tells you that no one is inside the house… and that not just long ago, medic nins came out with a certain pink kunoichi and brought her to the hospital…

And then the old villager leaves you… leaves you alone to contemplate on your thoughts…

And then…

You ran…

You ran as fast as you legs could take you…

Because you realize…

You realize that she might already be in a critical condition…

You ran faster because you were afraid….

Afraid that you might ran out of time…

Because you knew…

You knew she was afraid of time…

'_**Sasuke-kun?' she smiled.**_

_**He turned to look at her.**_

'_**hn?' he replied as an urge for her to go on. **_

'_**Um… Sasuke-kun, what do you fear the most?' she continued as she sat on the swing under the cherry blossom tree in the park. **_

You run and run… and you keep pushing yourself to run faster…

_**He pushed the swing lightly. She liked it when he pushed her as she sat on the swing. **_

'_**I guess… I don't know… I don't know what I fear…' he replied casually, still pushing her lightly. **_

You jumped….Jumped from roof to roof….

_**She smiled, but he noticed that it was a different smile… It was a sad smile… and seeing her smile like that made his… though he doubt he had one… his heart ache… **_

'_**Oh, I see… well… I fear time.' She replied with that sad smile of hers again. **_

_**He stopped pushing the swing. And it was as if, time had stopped…. **_

You quickened your pace… You wanted to get there as fast as you could…

'_**Well, what I mean is, I'm afraid of not having enough time…' she clarified. **_

_**He continued to look at her… He continued to look at her sad smile… and his "heart" continued to ache… **_

You had to… you wanted to… you _needed_ to be by her side right now…

'_**Not enough time to understand people, how they really are, or to be understood myself… I'm afraid of the quick judgements and mistakes that everybody makes... You can't fix them without time… I'm afraid of seeing snapshots instead of movies…'**_

You barge right inside the hospital… Not caring what other people thought…

You demand to know what room she was in.

And you made…

You made a mad dash for her room….

You enter without knocking…

And when you enter you find her…

You find her lying in the bed…

She was sleeping….

And that made half of your worries go away…

You gently close the door so as to not wake her up….

You sit beside her bed and you look at her…

She looked so weak… so fragile… so sick…

And without thinking… you hold her hand… and you give it a light squeeze…

You give it a light squeeze as if to tell her that you were there…

And, somehow… somehow... She felt your presence and her eyes opened…

Revealing emerald orbs that you _loved_ looking at…

Then… your thoughts stop… and you tense up… and your back goes stiff…..

Love?

Love?

_Love?_

She smiles weakly at you and you look at her…. You feel that painful feeling in your chest again….

And then…

You threw away your pride….

And without thinking…

You hug her…

And you feel tears on your shirt…

And you realize that she had shed tears…

And you wipe them away because you don't like seeing her cry. You hugged her. And she hugged you back.

You felt so content… so _happy_…

"I love you." She said.

And you feel shocked… ashamed... unworthy…. unworthy of her love… but…

You clutch her tightly in your arms…

So tightly…. And you realize you feel the same way…

And ever so lightly… you tell her… you tell her…

"I love you too..."

And she cried… she cried tears of joy… and your lips form a small smile…

And you tell her… you continued to tell her… that you love her…

"_I love you… I love you… I love you…"_

Then, you kiss her….

And she kisses you back…

And you pour down all your feelings for her in that kiss…

You… and her…

Feeling….

_Feeling…._

_Never wanting to let go… _

* * *

And later that night…. You lay in the hospital bed beside her…. And you hug her…

You watch her sleep…

And as she lay there asleep, you hugged her tightly…and you whispered those words… those three words again….

"_I love you… I love you… I love you…" _

_

* * *

_

You wake up, and you find yourself not beside her anymore. And you tense up. Where was she? You look around and you see two people you knew a lot… 

They looked…

They looked so sad…

So sad…

As if…

As if, someone was going to die that day….

And realization hits you.

You ask where she is. You demand an answer from the both of them. They only stared at you… stared at you with such sad eyes…

"Naruto! Kakashi! Where is she?"

You did not ask.

You demanded they answer it.

Replied they did not. And you feel a mixture of anger, sadness, and pain. And you demand they answer your question again.

But instead… someone other than they answered you…

"She is dying Uchiha…" a woman simply stated, sadness in her voice visible.

Your back stiffens and you turn around to look at that person… and you refuse…

You refuse to believe what she had said.

"Shut up. Tell me the truth." You say as you stare at her eyes directly.

"Sasuke! Give respect! She is our hokage!" You hear Kakashi say.

Tsunade, the so-called hokage said nothing no more.

And everyone… everything… was silent yet again…

It was as if time had stopped…

"Where is she?" You demand, straightly looking at the eyes of the hokage.

Tsunade, the hokage, she stares at you…

And replies," In the emergency room… I don't want to, and I also refuse to believe to… but the truth is, she is dying… she can no longer survive… her body can no longer take the operations or medications she has to get for her illness… Sasuke, she is dying of blood cancer… She is dying of leukemia…"

And then, it hit you…

You feel it again…

That aching feeling in your chest…

And as the stubborn person you are, you refused to believe her….

You refused to believe them….

You grunt as you make your way to the emergency room…

You open the doors, and find her sleeping…

And you...

You gently nudge her…

She opens her eyes…

And you stare at each other….

She hugs you…

And you hug her…

She cries…

And you kiss her…

She kisses you back…

And she breaks it…. And she tells you…

She tells you…

"If only I could meet you again, at a different time under different circumstances and at a different place, I would be able to give you everything in this world… but sadly, this is what destiny gave us.. Sasuke-kun… always remember that… I love you… I will never stop and I will always be loving you…"

You smile…

You smile a small sad smile…

And you tell her you love her too…

She smiles and then, she closes her eyes…

And your eyes widen.

You refuse to believe what you were seeing…

And you shout….

You shout…

You shouted her name….

And then, the medic nins, together with Naruto, Kakashi, and Tsunade came in…

And they were prying you…

Prying you…

Prying you off of her dead…. Cold… soulless body….

And for the first time after many years… you cry…

And you hug her….

Hug her so tightly…

And you kiss her….

And you whisper in her soulless body… that you love her….

"_Sakura… sakura… sakura… I love you… love you.. love you…." _

* * *

"_If only I could meet you again, at a different time under different circumstances and at a different place, I would be able to give you everything in this world… but sadly, this is what destiny gave us.. Sasuke-kun… always remember that… I love you… I will never stop and I will always be loving you…"_

* * *

"_Sakura… I love you… love you more than anything in this world…" _

-

-

-

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well! There! That's it! I'm sorry if it was horrible or if it was not dramatic enough…**I hope you liked it even just a little…Thank you for reading… and pls. review! ü **


End file.
